It is advantageous to keep neckties together on a rack when not in use. A necktie rack keeps the ties neat and unmussed; it keeps individual ties from being misplaced or lost; and it locates ties in positions for making a choice for use with a particular suit.
The usual objection to the use of necktie racks is that they are bulky and take up too much space on a closet door or other location; but most of all, such racks are not used because it is inconvenient to use them. Often it is difficult to put the ties on the rack or to remove them. Ties at the front interfere with removal of ties behind them, and often obstruct the vision so that selections cannot be made without removing a number of ties and then replacing all but the one which is selected. The interference of ties with one another on a rack can be overcome by providing greater clearances between the hangers, but this has been difficult to do without making the necktie racks objectionably large and bulky for the number of ties that can be placed in them.
This invention provides a necktie rack in which neckties are supported from individual hangers with the space below each hanger unobstructed, so that a necktie can hang freely from the hanger without interference from other neckties; but at the same time the neckties are, when stored on the hanger, as close together as they can be; that is, immediately adjacent to one another so as to occupy a minimum of space. Arms that support the necktie hangers of this invention are pivoted to a main support so that each arm can swing forwardly and upwardly into a substantially horizontal position, so that the spacing between the neckties becomes larger and the neckties can be conveniently removed and replaced; and can also be inspected before removing a selected tie from the rack.
The preferred embodiment has a plurality of arms, so that successive sections of the rack can be operated to bring ties into position for inspection and removal or replacement without requiring that the hangers for all of the ties be pulled forward and upward at the same time. For necktie racks of relatively small capacity, a single arm is sufficient; but for racks of larger capacity, it is a distinct advantage to be able to bring selected groups of ties into dispensing and replacing position without having to disturb the other ties in the rack.
The invention also includes mechanical features which make the necktie rack particularly convenient to operate and economical to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.